School Days
by Kikboxxer
Summary: Hotaru's days at school, love and other stuff. Hope you like. TaruC.U. and other pairings. Enjoi!
1. Friend's Concern

**Whatever**  
  
'_Ugh... What time is it? Oh, man. I'm going to be late for school! SHIT!_' Hotaru get up and out of bed and takes a quick shower and gets dressed. She runs downstairs, and before she can even say '_good morning_' Haruka stops her.  
"Hotaru, you're late. We_ need_ to talk." Haruka says sternly while looking at her. Hotaru is scared of this voice. It reminds her of **god**...  
"I know. I'm sorry, but I need to get going. Can we talk _tonight_? Thanks. Bye!" Hotaru runs out the door while Haruka sighs.  
"Haruka? Why are so worried about her? She's doing fine in school. Just... umm.. well, tardy."  
"That's what's **bothering** me. I don't like her being late. Like i was in High School. I got burned for being late."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Yes."  
"Well, we'll talk to her tonight. Okay?"  
"Alright." Haruka returns to reading the sports page.  
  
'_I wish I hadn't unplugged my alram clock! Geez... I really hope I didn't miss too much..._' Hotaru runs as fast as she can to school and once she gets there, she runs down the halls and gets into her class. Biology.  
"Miss Tomoe. So glad for you to **finally** join us. Take a seat please. Oh, do you have a **_late pass_**?" Mr. Inumischa asks. Tomoe stops right in her tracks.  
'_Shit! Shit shit shit shit! Triple SHIT! I forgot! Oh, man._'  
"Uhh..." She turns around and frowns.  
"Another late, Miss Tomoe. **Again**, and you have detention. Please sit down, now." Mr. Inumischa continues the lesson while Hotaru take her seat.  
"_Taru!_" her friend Keyko Mekko whispers. "How come you're late.... **again!?**"  
"Alarm clock..." Hotaru whispers back.  
"Oh, geez..." Mekko rolls her eyes and sighs.  
"_**What**_ was that Miss Mekko?"v Mr. Inumischa turns around.  
"Umm, nothing Mr. Inumischa..." Keyko says apologetically.  
"Anyway, the sun..." He continues talking.  
Bio keeps going on forever, as it seems to Hotaru. It finally ends 45 minutes later, but it seemed to take hours for it to end for Taru.  
"God! _Finally!_" Hotaru stretches while walking through the halls with her friends. Keyko Mekko, Michio Kaku, Kensuke Tanabe, Hioshi Ishukawa, and Satashi Tajiri.  
"Ru, **we're** getting worried about _**you're**_ lateness." Tajiri says.  
"Oh, _god._ Not again." Tomoe rolls her eyes.  
"It's true. You've been _**late**_ for 6 days, hun." Kaku comments.  
"Yup." Ishukawa nods his head.  
"Sorry, but I gotta agree." Mekko smiles a bit sheepishly. Hotaru sighs and heads for History.  
'_As if I need more people on my case. Geez..._' Hotaru sits in class and goes through the day tired and bored. And, sick of her friends bothering her about her well-being all the time.

I don't know. Tell me what you think I guess. I think The next chapter is coming tomorrow, but I'm not sure. See yah! 


	2. DDR Challenge

Dear god... How long as it been since I wrote this story!?!? TOO DAMN LONG I'D SAY SO! Anyway, Thanks Lyss.... For that review **ages** ago. Lol. Okay, sometimes I forget people's last names in this. When you review. Do you mind telling me the last names? Thanks.

**Characters**

**Keyko Mekko**- Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17  
****Michio Kaku**- Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **17  
****Kensuke Tanabe**- Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18  
****Hioshi Ishukawa**- Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a  
wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16  
****Satashi Tajiri**- Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**17  
****Hotaru Tomoe**- Main Character, and.. well.... yeah. Les. (girl) **17  
****Megumi Lan-** Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17  
****Ellysa Himto**- Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17  
****Rei Hino**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18  
****Haruka Tenou**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23  
****Michiru Kaioh**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22  
****Setsuna M.**- Hotaru's Guardian. Bi. (girl) **24  
****Ami Mizuno**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18  
****Minako Aino**- Friend's with Hotaru adn her Guardians. Les. (girl) **18  
****Usagi T.**- Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **18  
****Makoto Kino**- Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **18  
Hiromi Shimato**- Friend's with Hotaru and Keyko. And, the rest of the bunch. Bi. (girl) **17**

**School Days**

'_Finally! Home. Thank you god. Whew..._' Taru rushes to her locker and throws her books in and slams the locker.  
"**Feck!!!**" (A/N: thanks G.P... lmao) Hotaru opens her locker, again, nad gets her CD player and New Found Glory cd. She walks outside and looks scans the crowd.  
"Hey! 'Taru!" Mekko calls her over to the benches waving to her. Tomoe waves back and runs over to her.  
"Hey Keyko. What's up?"  
"Nothing. We're gonna head over to the Arcade. Wanna come?" Keyko gesture's to three girls behind her.  
"Uhm... Err... Who are they?" Tomoe raises a brow and has this confused look on her face.  
"Oh, this is is Elyssa. The new Foreign Exchange Student I was telling you about at lunch." The new girl sticks her hand out at Hotaru.  
"Nice to meet you 'Lyss. That's is I can call you that." Hotaru shakes her hand and smiles.  
"Yeah, you can, a-lot of people call me that, so.. yeah."  
"And... the other two girls?"  
"Hiromi Shimato... She's new." Tomoe shakes her hand. ".. And, Megumi Lan. I think you seen her around."  
"Yeah, I have. Nice to meet you Megumi-chan." Hotaru smiles and shakes her hand. "Shall we?"  
"Likewise, 'Taru-chan." 'Kito smiles. Hotaru returns it.  
"Hai, let's go." And, with that, they head off for the Arcade.

**After a 30 minute walk**

**Game You Arcade** (A/N:I took this from a video game.)

Mekko walks in Game You first, then 'Gumi, Lyss, 'Romi and 'Taru last. They go to the back and sit in the booth near the two new DDR machines (A/N: I love DDR so I had to put it in here. Heh heh.).  
"I never seen that here before..." Hotaru comments staring at the machine.  
"I think they just got in. Look's brand new and no marks. Look, there's another one." Keyko points behind Megumi and Hotaru. They both turn around.  
"So there is..." Lan says. "Hey, Tomoe." She nudges her on the ribs lightly. "Wanna play?" She grins.  
"Iie. I suck at video games. And dancing. Especially if the two are put together."  
"Oh, com'on 'Taru!" Lyss says.  
"Com'on, Hotaru. You can't be that bad!!!" Hiromi smiles.  
"Hai, you need to live a little, Hotaru-chan. All you do is sit in your room on the comouter and write for the site. What is it again? Oh, yes. FanFiction thing..." Keyko teases Hotaru. She blushes slightly.  
  
Hotaru looks at 'Gumi and then Lyss and Keyko.  
"Oh, fine! You guys are so... Grrr... Anyway, if I win. You gotta buy me something." Tomoe gets up.  
"Alright. If you lose... Well, let's just say you'll owe me **_sukoshi_**." She winks at Tomoe. And, yet again, she blushes a bit.  
  
They head over to the the DDR machine and see that Lyss and 'Ko are talking to someone very familiar to Hotaru.  
'_Is that... No.. It couldn't be. Oh. My. God. It is... Rei... Why not Ami? God, USAGI!? Wait.. scratch that. Why not Makoto, Minako??? Michiru-mama.. Haruka-papa!? Argh! **Damn you Rei-san**.._'  
"Hey, Hotaru-chan? You alright?" Megumi puts her hands on the shorter girl's shoulder looking at her in concern.  
'_Wow, 38 minutes of knowing her and she's already concerned about me_.'  
"Oh, huh? Hai, I'm fine."  
"Okay, you ready?"  
"Ha-Hai." Hotaru looks at the rather large screen in front of her.  
"Alright." 'Gumi hits the **START** button and the whole thing starts flashing slowing but brightly.

The game starts out pretty easy, but then it starts to get harder and faster.  
'_Damn... This **is** hard!!_' Hotaru whipes off beads of sweat off her forehead. Then the game stops 12 seconds later.

::**Player Two**- **WINNER! Press START for Round Two.**::

"Heh heh. Nice try Tomoe. We have 3 more rounds. And, I was going easy on you." Lan grins and brags.  
"Shut it... I'm just getting started on your ass!" Hotaru takes off her black and gray sweater and reveals a white tank-top.  
'_Holy.. Shit. She's... Wow.. Well, hott._' Megumi gulps and, kinda does the same but, has a black tank-top on.  
"Rea--." Tomoe stops when she notices Lan. '_Kami...._' She blushes after looking.  
"What are you **_blushing_** for? Like what you see?" She kinda blushes too, but very discreetly(A/N: Two words: **Sexual Tension.** Hehe.). She chuckles and grins.  
"Ehh... Ready now?" She tries hard not to look at Megumi and avioding the question.  
"Hai." She's still grinning.  
'_I need to whipe off that grin off her face..._' Hotaru thinks.  
"Okay." Tomoe hit **START** and the game starts.

Okay, so the game is going faster this time and the lights are flashing like crazy that it gets people to watch them both competing. Hotaru notices that Rei, 'Lyss and 'Ko are next to her. 'Lyss and Rei are talking to each other. And, Keyko and Hiromi are whispering  
'_What are they talking about?_' Hotaru keep going.

::**Two Minutes Left**::

' _Fuck.. She was playing back there. She's really-fucking-good!_' Lan thinks. '_I'll just joggle her mind then_.'  
"Give it up Tomoe." She smiles and whipes off sweat on her forehead.  
"Iie! Never to you!"

::**10...9...8...7.....6...5...**::

'_Com'on.._' Megumi thinks.

::**4...3....2....1**::

Tomoe and Lan catch their breaths waiting for the winner.

::**Player One- WINNER! HIGH SCORE! Press START for Round Three**::

"Oh! Look who's the punk-loser noooow. Heh heh." Tomoe smiles and rubs it in. **A-lot**.  
"Oh, this is just the beginning, Hotaru-chan. We have 2 more rounds."  
"Yeah, yeah. You ready?"  
"Hai."  
"Let's go then." She presses **START**.

::-**15 to 25 minutes later**-::

**Hotaru**-2  
**Megumi**-2

'_This is... very tiring.._' Lan thinks.

**10...9..8..7..6...5...4...3..2.....1**

"**Kami!!!!** Tired..." Tomoe leans back on the bars and see that Rei, 'Lyss, 'Romi, and 'Ko are laughing a bit at Tomoe. "Shut up you four.. I don't see you doing this!" They shut up.  
"Heh heh. And the winner is..." Megumi chuckles and looks at the screen,

::**Player**::

'_Please let it **not** be her...._' They both think.

::**Two-WINNER! HIGH SCORE! Game. Over.**::

"**_Fuck_**..." Hotaru sighs while Megumi smiles and laughs.  
"Look on the bright side.. Wait.. There is no bright side." Hotaru sweatdrops and glares at Megumi. "Heh heh heh..." She laughs uncertainly and sweatdrops.  
"Don't rub it in."  
"Yeah, but you're in debt of me until I get you to do whatever I want." She follows Hotaru to the soda machine. Hotaru gets two waters.  
"Here." She hands 'Gumi a bottle.  
"Thanks." Lan smiles at Tomoe.  
"I have a feeling whatever I have to do is going to be very embarrassing. Or, just something I'll regret."  
"Or will never forget or regret. And, good Kami... Never be embarrased about." She looks deeply into Hotaru's eyes.  
"Maybe..." being drawn into Megumi's gaze.

Megumi leans down and...

=================================================================

MWAHAHAHA! **CLIFF-HANGER!** I am so evil. Lol. Tune-in next time to see what happens next oh wonderful people.

**Hai**-yes  
**Iie**-no  
**Kami**-God  
**Sukoshi**-a little

Review. Please. Please. Please. Please!!!! Oh, god. I'm getting a bigger ego. Oh, well. Lol. Review, please.


	3. Megumi's Point Of View

Er, hi. Heh heh.

**Gracie320**: **_Kami_**... calm down. You'll find out sooner or later.

**New/Main Characters  
****Keyko Mekko**- Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

**Michio Kaku**- Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **17**

**Kensuke Tanabe**- Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

**Hioshi Ishukawa**- Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a  
wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

**Satashi Tajiri**- Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**Hotaru Tomoe**- Main Character, and.. well.... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

**Megumi Lan-** Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

**Ellysa Himto**- Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

**Hiromi Shimato-** Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

**Obvious Characters  
****Rei Hino**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

**Haruka Tenou**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

**Michiru Kaioh**- Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

**Setsuna M.**- Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

**Ami Mizuno**- Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

**Minako Aino**- Friend's with Hotaru adn her Guardians. Les. (girl) **18**

**Usagi T.**- Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **18**

**Makoto Kino**- Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **18**

**Some Words  
****Hai**-yes

**Iie**-no

**Kami**-God

**Takusan**-a little

**School Days**

****

**Megumi's Point Of View**

::**Input of DDR Challenge**::

"I have a feeling whatever I have to do is going to be very embarrassing. Or, just something I'll regret."  
"Or will never forget or regret. And, good Kami... Never be embarrased about." She looks deeply into Hotaru's eyes.  
"Maybe..." being drawn into Megumi's gaze.

Megumi leans down and...

==========================================================

"_Hey_! 'Gumi-chan! 'Taru-chan! Come here quick!" 'Lyss yells and beckons them over. Hotaru starts to walk over but stops to think. She shakes her head and continues to walk over.  
'_Damnit... Damn you Himto._' Lan jogs over to the 4 girls.  
"Wow... you guys put on a good show." Rei smiles.  
"Yeah yeah. Don't think it'll happen again." Hotaru laughs and sees that Megumi just came over.  
"Slow poke..." Himto comments.  
"Yeah, whatever." Megumi mumbles.  
"What's up with you, Lan? You seem. Well... Rather pissed off." Hiromi looks at Lan concerned.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, yeah. I'm good. Don't worry, alright?" Megumi says.  
"Somethings bothering you. Come here, 'Gumi-chan." Rei pulls her over to the booths, but being able to keep an eye on Hotaru and the bunch..

'_Oh... Man_.' Lan complains to herself.  
::_Shut up! It's your fault that you had to try to make a move on 'Taru-chan!_:: Her conscious argues with her.  
'_What the fuck!? Well, uhm.. Erh... She.. Uhh.._'  
::_Exactly you BAKA! Why'd you do it for!?!?!?_::  
'_She's hott. And, good-looking. And, well, you should get it, right?_'  
::_No! This is wrong! You already have your eyes set on Shimato-chan! What's your problem, Lan? You had it all planned out now you're going to to let some chick ru_-::  
'_You know what? Fuck. Off. Conscious._'  
::_Fine. But, you know I'm right..._:: Her nagging little stupid voice goes away. And, then she notices that Rei was talking to her.

"...And, you were about to kiss her at the soda machine. And, well. I know something's up between you two. What's going on?" Rei looks at Megumi very concerned, like Hiromi.  
"What?" She says confusingly.  
"I said: I saw you two talking at the machine and all. You two, well, mostly you, seem very interested. And, you were about to kiss her at the soda machine. And, well. I know something's up between you two. What's going on? You gonna tell me or not, Lan-chan?(A/N: I rhymed!)"  
"Uhmm..."

::_Tell her the truuuuuth you Baka._::  
'_I thought I told you to go away!?_'  
::-_Conscious shuts up-_::

"Well?" Rei says sternly and very impatiently.  
"I have a –_mumblemumblemumble_-." Megumi looks at the floor and takes interest kicking the carpet floor.  
"What?" She looks at 'Gumi with a confused look.  
"I said.." She looks up at Rei. "I have a crush on Hotaru.." She whispers the last part to Rei. Now blushing her head off. **Literally**.  
"Oohhh..." Rei has the most perfect fish impression on her face.  
"Yeah." Megumi says very sadly. "I don't think she likes me in return."  
"Maybe you should ask her than."  
"Wuh!?!?!?!?!?" She yells and Rei covers her mouth with her hand. People look over to them.  
"What are you fantasizing about, numb-nuts?" They all go back to what they were doing. "I'll say it one more time: You. Should. Ask. Her. About. How. She. Feels."  
"-_mufflemumblemuffmufflemufflemuffmublemubbmufflemugg!!-_" Rei uncovers her mouth.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said: I can't. I don't want to look like a complete idiot infront of her."  
"I know something else about you." Rei says slyly. Megumi goes all wide eyed. "You have a crush on Hiromi-chan!" She whispers. Lan blushes.  
"Well.. Yeah.. So?" getting darker.  
"You had a crush on her for a long time."  
"So what?" redder than crimson and blood red.  
"Don't so what me! You should go out with her and not Hotaru!" She slaps Megumi upside the head.  
"Ow.." She rubs her head. "Why?"  
"Because, she seems a little more.. Well, perfect for you than Hotaru-chan."  
"And, how is that?"  
"I can tell. Don't question your elders." Megumi blocks her before she can slap her upside the head again.  
"Good, you're learning."  
"Wuuuuh!?!?"  
"Nothing. Go over there and go ask Hiromi for a moment with you quickly and ask her out for a pizza or whatever." Rei pushes her toward the group again, but Megumi turns around.  
"Uhmm... What about Hotaru?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I do worry though."  
"I have an **idea**. Just go."

And, with that done, Lan goes over back to Hotaru and the whole bunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is coming. Hint: It's in Hotaru's point of view. Nothing great. Read and Review!

(-Liz-)


	4. Hotaru's Point of View and Then Some

**Gracie320**: Thanks for the review.

-**_Note: Some character's ages might shift. So, don't complain._**-

**New/Main Characters**

_Keyko Mekko_: Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Main Character, and.. well.... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

_Megumi Lan_: Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

_Elyssa Himto_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Hiromi Shimato_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Rei Hino_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

_Chibi-Usa_: Hotaru's crush and friend. Bi. (girl) **16**

**Un-Main/Obvious Characters**

_Haruka Tenou_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

_Michiru Kaioh_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

_Setsuna M._: Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

_Ami Mizuno_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

_Minako Aino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Usagi T._: Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **21**

_Makoto Kino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Michio Kaku_: Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **16**

_Kensuke Tanabe_: Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

_Hioshi Ishukawa_: Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**Some Words**

_Hai_: yes

_Iie_:no

_Kami_: God

_Takusan_: a little

**-Input From **_Megumi's_ _Point_ _Of View_**- **

"Good, you're learning."  
"Wuuuuh!?!?"  
"Nothing. Go over there and go ask Hiromi for a moment with you quickly and ask her out for a pizza or whatever."  
"Uhmm... What about Hotaru?"  
"Don't worry about it."

And, with that done, Lan goes over back to Hotaru and the whole bunch.

(A/N: Hotaru's Point Of View has everything that trecks back to, yeah. It'll carry on through-out and won't have another chapter to fill you in. I'm just too lazy for that. Heh heh sweatdrops Talk To Yahs Later!)

=============================================================

_Hotaru's Point Of View _

"_Hey_! 'Gumi-chan! 'Taru-chan! Come here quick!" 'Lyss yells and beckons them over. Hotaru starts to walk over but stops to think. She shakes her head and continues to walk over.  
'_I hope she wasn't trying to do what I was thinking of what she was trying to do. I don't like her in that way._' She smiles and everyone.  
"Wow... you guys put on a good show." Rei smiles.  
"Yeah yeah. Don't think it'll happen again." Hotaru laughs and sees that Megumi just came over.  
"Slow poke..." Himto comments.  
"Yeah, whatever." Megumi mumbles.  
"What's up with you, Lan? You seem. Well... Rather pissed off." Hiromi looks at Lan concerned.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, yeah. I'm good. Don't worry, alright?" Megumi says.  
  
"Somethings bothering you. Come here, 'Gumi-chan." Rei pulls Megumi away from them.  
'_I wonder why Rei did that for. Heh heh. Probably to... well... hahaha_!' Hotaru smiles and continues talking with 'Lyss, Keyko and Hiromi.  
"Anyway, you guys did good. I never seen anyone try so hard to win a dancing game like that. Hey... I tought you said you sucked at dancing. And, video games. And to quote you: '_I suck at dancing. And, formost... Video games. And, especially when the both is put together._' What the **_fuck_** Hotaru?" Keyko has that '_What-The-Fuck-?_' face on. Hotaru's laughs.  
"I wanted to see if she would stop bothering me about it, 'cause I didn't feel like playing.

"_WUH!?!?!?!?_" Hotaru's turns around and looks at Rei and Megumi.  
'_Oh, so she's not making a move on her. I'm surprised. Hahaha!_'  
"Hotaru... Please turn around and M.Y.O.B. Just for a few more minutes." Rei gesture's her to turn around from her distance. Hotaru turns around.  
"What was that?" Hiromi asks.  
"I have no idea. That was... Really weird. (A/N: I have spelling 'weird' wrong for years... Thank you spell check. Lol. Okay, sorry.)" Hotaru shrugs and drinks her water.  
"Okay, so we were wondering if you wanna go see a movie later. Say, 6 or 7. Possibly 8." 'Lyss asks.  
"Let me ask my parental units. Strict people." She smiles a bit.  
"Yeah, I know. But, they're cool. Better than probably all of ours combined." Keyko laughs.  
"Maybeeeee. Hahaha."

"Man, what's taking them so long!? They making out or what not!?!?" Hiromi exclaims.  
"Quiet down, we don't own the place. If we did, you could scream all you want. Com'on let's go get shake." Hotaru was about to yell to Rei, but sees them coming our way.  
  
"Hey, guys." Megumi says with a smile.  
"Hey, Lan." Everyone says but Hiromi.  
"Hey, 'Gumi-chan." She smiles at Megumi. She smiles back.  
"What were you about to yell at me, short-stuff?" Rei laughs under her breath.  
"We were going to get some shakes. Didn't wanna bother your conversation, but, we didn't want you to go all crazy and then you go: Oh, my god. I'm going to have to take resposibility for them! Nooo!!" Hotaru does an impression of Rei being worried and runs around in circles. Rei sweatdrops.  
"So what if I worry. Unlike you, you heartless little shit." Rei smiles.  
"I am **NOT** heartless." She hugs Keyko. "I'm a friendly, caring, loving person."  
"Wait until you see the other side of her." She whispers to 'Lyss, Hiromi and Megumi. They giggle.  
"I HEARD THAT! You are truely evil, Hino-san!"  
"Yeah yeah, go get your shakes to go. I need to go and I want to make sure you guys make it home safely."  
"Alright alright alright. Geez." Hotaru walks over to the bar-ish set up.

"Hey, Hotaru." Motoki says, but extends to 'Ru.'  
"Hey, Motoki." Hotaru does the same and they laugh.  
"What the hell?" The rest say.  
"Inside thing. Don't ask." Motoki and Hotaru say at the same time. Everyone crack up like it's the funniest thing in the World. (A/N: And the author is like: _What am I doing_?)

"What'll be, girls?"  
"We're all having milkshakes, to go, please." Rei says.  
"Chocolate" Hotaru raises her hand. Motoki writes this down.  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna forget the orders." Motoki chuckles. Everyone else just smiles.  
"Vanilla." Hiromi says.  
"Strawberry." Keyko raises her hand.  
  
"Coffee."  
"Coffee?" They turn to Megumi.  
"What? I just want coffee."  
"Oh.." They all say.  
"Coffee it is.. With sugar and what not?"  
"Two tablespoons of sugar and two and a half table spoons of creamer, thanks."  
"No problem." Motoki writes this all down 'cause he sucks at remembering like the author.

"Chocolate." Rei says last.  
"Alrighty. They be right up for yah all." He starts making all these shake stimuneously. (A/N: I can't spell that word... Too long thats why.)

"Anyway, what movie were you guys talking about?"  
"S. Night's: The Village." Hiromi says unconscoiusly hooking her arm to Megumi's.  
'_Heh, looks like someone has their eyes on the infamous Megumi Lan. They make a cute couple_.' Hotaru smiles.  
"What are you smiling about 'Ru-chan?" 'Lyss says.  
"Nothing."

"Hey, Rei." She looks up at Rei.  
"Yeah, 'Lyss."  
"I was wondering..."  
"Wanna go see Shamlar Night's: The Village together?"  
"Yeah." Her eyes light up.  
"I accept the offer." She says while 'Lyss hooks her arm to herself's.  
"**_Yay_**!" 'Lyss is all happy now.

"So, I'm stuck without a date?"  
"_Hey hey hey_! You're not the only one." Keyko says.  
"Why don't you two go together." 'Romi says. Rei, Hotaru and Keyko look at her all wide-eyed and starts laughing up a storm. "What's so funny? It's just for friends. Right, Megumi?"  
"Ye-yeah. Su-sure."  
"Exactly." She smiles.  
"No no no. It's not that. It was funny the way you said and put it." Keyko says still giggling.  
"Oh, so what's the problem then?"  
"We don't like to go to the movies together like that. Haha." Keyko refrains.

"Yeah, I'll ask Chibi-Usa out."  
"Just make sure you duct-tape her mouth or make-out through-out the whole movie. That'll keep her quiet." Keyko laughs. Rei and Hotaru stare at her with serious faces.  
"What did you say....?" The both say.  
"Eep.... Nothing." she covers her head with her arms just in case.  
"We thought so." They both say again,

"Hey, 'Ru-chan!" Hotaru looks behind Megumi and Hiromi.  
"Hey, Usa-chan!" They walk over to each other.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?...."  
"I'd love too!" Then, right then and there, out of the blue; Chibi-Usa kisses Hotaru dead on the lips for a minute. Hotaru stares at her with wide eyes and doesn't say anything for 2 or 10 minutes. Then she catches her voice back.  
"...I have some friends," She gestures to the bunch, "coming too."  
"That's cool." She smiles.  
"Yeah..." Hotaru returns the smile.

"Hey, 'TARU! Milkshakes are done!"  
"I want a milkshake..." Chibi-Usa whines.  
"I'll share mine. Just don't drink/eat it all."  
"YAY!" She jumps up and down with joy.  
'_Oh... My... God..._' Hotaru tries hard to to stare and her chest, but, it's just there.

"Com'on." She pulls 'Usa toward the group while Hotaru is still in a daze... Kinda.  
"Heeeey! No I don't have a date." Keyko complains.  
"Okay, if you wanna go with us. We'll have a three-some later." Rei suggests nad winks at Elyssa.  
"Yeah. Wanna join. We'll be nice. It'll be wicked fun, too." She smiles innocently and winks at Keyko. "We'll make sure you have a _great_ time." She smiles.  
"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone laughs. "I'll ask Satashi. Hey, look! There she is now!" She runs up to alone Satashi and asks her to the movies and then they see Satashi kissing her dead on the lips and that Keyko is 'completely melting' at her touch.

"Wow..." Everyone says while sipping on their drinks.  
"Well, so much for that three-some." Rei frowns a bit.  
"Yeah... I know. I was looking forward to it, too." Elyssa says all bummed out.  
"REI!!!! 'LYSS!!!!" They all scream.  
"What?" They smile innocently and the rest of them roll their eyes. And, then they see a happy Satashi, and a overwellmingly happy, joyous Keyko.

"So you two **_going out_** now?"  
"Yesssss" Satashi smiles while Keyko as this dumb grin on her face.  
"Uhhmmm..." Hotaru waves her hand in front of Keyko. '_She's having a fantasy,,,_'  
"Let's go. We still have to get ready for the movies."  
"Alright,**_ Miss Bossy_**." They all say in unison but Keyko, Megumi and Chibi-Usa.  
"Oh... You guys better start running!" Rei yells at them, but they don't bother because Elyssa is kissing Rei. Well... More like Frenching.

They head out and go home. Couple #1: Chibi-Usa stopped at her house to tell her mom then head home with Hotaru.  
Couple #2: Rei waited outside for 'Lyss to tell her mom and dad then they headed to her house in arm-linked-arm and hand-in-hand. And, yet again, kissing each other like it's the end of the world.  
Couple #3: Megumi and Hiromi are talking hand-in-hand in the park. They sit down and smile at each other and start to make out.  
Couple #4: Keyko is still in her daze with starry eyes and Satashi is laughing at Keyko. She kisses her and then she comes out of the date and she smiles at Satashi. They kiss each other walking all the way to Satashi's house.  
'_Hope we all meet at 7...._' They all think.

-**Screen Spilts into four sections and fade out**-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a feelings this is the longest chapter I wrote. Heh heh heh heh.

I told you gracie320, not to worry. I'm not gonna let something like that happen! You have to **trust** me. I'm a _writ-tier_ for Kami's sake.

Anyway, Read and Review. Je ne!


	5. What The Fuck?

**New/Main Characters**

_Keyko Mekko_: Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Main Character, and.. well.... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

_Megumi Lan_: Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

_Elyssa Himto_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Hiromi Shimato_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Rei Hino_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

_Chibi-Usa_: Hotaru's crush and friend. Bi. (girl) **16**

**Un-Main/Obvious Characters**

_Haruka Tenou_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

_Michiru Kaioh_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

_Setsuna M._: Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

_Ami Mizuno_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

_Minako Aino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Usagi T._: Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **21**

_Makoto Kino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Michio Kaku_: Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **16**

_Kensuke Tanabe_: Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

_Hioshi Ishukawa_: Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a  
wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**Some Words**

_Hai_: yes

_Iie_:no

_Kami_: God

_Takusan_: a little

=====================================================

_Input from Hotaru's Point of View and Then Some_

They head out and go home. Couple #1: Chibi-Usa stopped at her house to tell her mom then head home with Hotaru.

Couple #2: Rei waited outside for 'Lyss to tell her mom and dad then they headed to her house in arm-linked-arm and hand-in-hand. And, yet again, kissing each other like it's the end of the world.

Couple #3: Megumi and Hiromi are talking hand-in-hand in the park. They sit down and smile at each other and start to make out.

Couple #4: Keyko is still in her daze with starry eyes and Satashi is laughing at Keyko. She kisses her and then she comes out of the daze(_A/N: Sorry about that part_) and she smiles at Satashi. They kiss each other walking all the way to Satashi's house.

'_Hope we all meet at 7...._' They all think.

======================================================

Let's put our eyes on our couple one, shall we?  
  
"'Ru-chan?" Chibi-usa says quietly holding onto Hotaru.

"Hai, Usa-chan?" She looks at her.

"We're going to be late." Lifts up Hotaru's arm and show her.

6:38 P.M.

"Hai.. We better get going." Hotaru stands up lends her hand out to Chibi-Usa. She takes it and kisses 'Taru. She blushes. Hotaru leans down a bit and whispers in her ear.

"I love you, Usa-chan. You're the best thing has happened to me," She kisses her.

"I love you too, 'Taru-chan." She wraps her arm around hers and they walk to the theater.

Now, focus on couple two and see what they're up too.

_Author for a second:  
__At Rei's house... In her bedroom... Outside her door. You can hear... **-goes wide-eyed-** Uhmm.. Ladies and getlemen and children. We're. Uhm... **-bangs on the door and hears- -screaming and moaning-** Oh, god. Excuse me please.** -opens the door and slams it-**WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!? WE HAVE READERS AND YOU TWO ARE...Are... DOING IT!!! **-talks softly and lowly-** garblegarmubbgurmuffmaruffrur? **-opens the door and closes it behind me-** I'm sorry, but we can't focus on them right now. 'Cause, our cameras aren't working. **-Door opens behind me and you all see a sweaty Rei and 'Lyss-** Okay, you can focus now, Tom. **-Author gets outta there and goes back to narrating-**_

"Uhhm... Hi, readers." Rei waves and smiles sheepishly. 'Lyss hits Rei on the rubs very lightly with her elbow.

"You don't say that, hun. You just go on with your life. Okay?" She kisses Rei.

"Got it... HOLY SHIT!"

"What???"

"We're gonna be late. Com'on. We're taking my car."

"Cool!" They both run out of the house.

Rei opens the door. "Bye Readers!"

"Rei!" 'Lyss pulls Rei out of there and slams the door.

"Alright, let's go. Buckle up." Rei starts the car and opens the garage door. They drive out slowly out of the garage and she closes it and they speed off toward the theater.

_"Gee, Tom. That was wierd." Geoff says packing up his gear.  
__"Yeah, let's get out of here." They walk off the set._

Now, on Megumi and Hiromi in the park.

"Hiromi.." She says while Hiromi is kissing her.

"Yes, my love?" She stops and looks at her.

"We're gonna be late. We gotta get going."

"Do we have to?" She asks like she's 4.

"Hai.. We do 'cause we all promised. It's 6:53. Let's go." They stand up an walk to the theater.

To, Keyko and Satashi who are actually already there. Who would've known they'd be on time.

"It's 6:58... What's taking them so long!?" Keyko is pacing up and down, but only 10 steps back and forth.

"Don't worry, baby, they're on their way now." She grabs Key and sits her down.

"Really?"

"Yes. They all called my cell."

"And, when was this?"

"5 or 10 minutes ago."

"Alright."

They sit there and then all of a sudden they see a car speeding around the corner and screech to a stop in front of them. Rei and Elyssa step out.

"Hey guys." Rei says.

"Hey 'Lyss. Hey Rei." They both say.

"Okay, now for Hi'-chan, 'Gumi-chan, Chibi'-chan and 'Taru-chan." They see Megumi and Hiromi next to them.

"Waaiii!!!!!!" Keyko jumps and falls to the ground. Everyone giggles.

"Geez... We're not **that** scary. The only scary I am is.. Boo." Megumi chuckles. Satashi helps her girlfriend up and kisses her.

"Where's Hotaru-chan and Chibi-chan?" Hiromi asks.

"There they are." Elyssa points down the street to her right. They all wave. Hotaru and Chibi are running now. They finally make it to the group.

"Hey guys." Hotaru pants lightly.

"Konnichiwa, Hotaru. Chibi-Usa." They say. Finally, they all walk in and get their tickets for Shamlar Night's: The Village. They get popcorn, candy and sodas then sit down in their seats in the way back.

"This is gonna be a good movie." Hotaru whispers while the lights dim and previews start up. And, already, Rei and Elyssa are sucking each other's faces and tounching each other everywhere.

"God..." Megumi and hits Them with her jacket. "Com'on guys! You can do that at home."

"Fine.." They both complain and watch the movie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa minna! I know that this chapter is pretty short and lame, but, I needed a break. I've been doing alot of stuff. Sorry. Read and Reveiw! Je' ne!

-Liz-


	6. Brad 101

**New/Main Characters**

_Keyko Mekko_: Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Main Character, and.. well.... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

_Megumi Lan_: Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

_Elyssa Himto_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Hiromi Shimato_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Rei Hino_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

_Chibi-Usa_: Hotaru's crush and friend. Bi. (girl) **16**

**Un-Main/Obvious Characters**

_Haruka Tenou_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

_Michiru Kaioh_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

_Setsuna M._: Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

_Ami Mizuno_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

_Minako Aino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Usagi T._: Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **21**

_Makoto Kino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Michio Kaku_: Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **16**

_Kensuke Tanabe_: Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

_Hioshi Ishukawa_: Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down. Straight. (guy) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl )**16**

**Some Words**

_Hai_: yes

_Iie_:no

_Kami_: God

_Takusan_: a little

_Input of What The Fuck?_

"This is gonna be a good movie." Hotaru whispers while the lights dim and previews start up. And, already, Rei and Elyssa are sucking each other's faces and tounching each other everywhere.

"God..." Megumi and hits Them with her jacket. "Com'on guys! You can do that at home."

"Fine.." They both complain and watch the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Hotaru's P.O.V.---

Okay, the movie is scarying the shit out of me. And, well, Rei and 'Lyss are sucking each other's faces off. I make my hands into fists and turn to them. I whisper to them in a very harsh and cold way.

"_If you two don't stop now... I swear, you will make you two wish you never even made-out in here.. SO STOP!!!!_" I turn back to the movie and think. '_Maybe I should just move. I will, since I'm on the outside. Near the aisle._' I get up and move 5 aisles up, with Chibi-Usa next to me that is. Duh. We sit down and watch the movie.

"'Ru-chan?" 'Usa-chan whispers in my ear. A chilling sensation shoots down my spine.

"Hai?"

"Why have we moved?" I smirk a bit. I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Rei.. And Elyssa, as you know, were sucking each other's face off like the world is gonna end. So, we moved for peace and quiet. Unless, you want to move back." I start to stand up fairly slow. 'Usa-chan pulls me down lightly.

"No, that's okay. It was kinda annoying."

---**An Hour Later**---

The movie is **_OVER!_** Ugh... Now I'm home bound. This sucks. We walk up the aisle and throw out our trash. We all walk outside in silence.

Then, all of a sudden, Chibi-Usa drops her purse. She picks it up, And, guess what? There's a perverted guy behind us. He's staring.

"Hey baby! Bend over for me again!" He _High-Fives _his buddies. I clench my teeth.

"Hey, hun.. Can you wait for me with the guys... I need to take care of something. Okay?"

"Okay. Be careful." She kisses me. I kiss her. That made me smile but then I get all mad. I walk over to that guy who's a total bastard, asshole and a pervert. He's talking to a girl who seems to be disgusted by him. Okay, now I'm behind him.

I tap his shoulder. He turns around and smiles with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so you want some of The Brad? Alright. Let's go then, hunnie." He was aabout to touch me where... I don't want a guy to touch me. 'Course.

"Listen, you fuck up. You think you're such a player. But, you're not. I bet i could get that girl you were talking to better than you!" I push him into his car. I can tell it's his car cuz it says: Brad101.

"Let's see it then, dyke-o." He's pissed now.

"Can't. 'Cause I'm **happily taken**."

"...."

"Yeah, that hunnie over there you commented on her ass... That's my girlfriend. And, you messed with the wrong person." I was about to punch him until a arm stopped me. Ugh.. It's.. Rei. Kami!  
  
"'Taru-chan... Put down your fist... **Now**." She says sternly. I can see the fire in her eyes. I push her off me and fix my jacket. I cross my arms. "Good. Now... Come here. You.. Ugh, boy. Stay here, or I will hunt you down." She pulls me to the building, but not far way. I look at the guy, he's in fear... Due to me. And, possibly Rei. But, mostly me. Heh heh heh.

"Okay... What happened?"

"Well, that guy; Brad... Well, he made a comment on 'Usa-chan. And, I was, of course, offended. 'Cause, well, she's my girlfriend! And well, it started when she dropped her purse, right?"

"Right... Go on."

"She bent down to get it.. And then that dude said::Hey babe, can you bend over for me one more time:: Like it was no big deal. I had her wait with you guys and I was gonna make him learn a lesson.. Until you stopped me."

"Oh.. Well, you know.. He's a pig. All guys are. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"I will stop you from beating in his face, but I **will** let you threaten him. Let's go."

So, we walk back to Brad and, well... I threaten him.

"Okay.." I look at his liscense plate, "Brad. If I ever see you comment or hear from **anyone** that you do that again or **anything**... I will hunt you down. Casturate you. And, cut off your fingers and your tongue. You will regret you ever commented on my girlfriend's ass." I grab him by the collar and dig my thumb into his neck. "Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here..." I let go. He's staring at me with wide-eyes. I sigh and roll my eyes and yell at him. "NOW!!!!!" He scrambles into his car, starts it and puts it into gear and races off. "Heh..."

We walk back to everyone else.

"What was that about, hun?" Chibi-chan wraps her arms around my neck. I look up at the sky.

"Nothin'. Just took care of un-finished business. That's all, babe. Don't worry about it." I look down at her and kiss her on the neck. She giggles.

"Okay you love birds. Let's go. We'll see yah Rei! See you at school Elyssa!" Keyko says and we all wave to them goodbye.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" 'Lyss says and waves back.

"Je' ne! Take care. All of you." Rei starts the car and drives off somewhere into the horizon.

"-Sighs- Thank god it's Friday tomorrow." I smile.

"Yeah... Right?" Keyko smirks.

"Deffy." 'Tashi says.

"At least we have 2 days to do whatever." Chibi-Usa winks at me. I blush.

We talk and all and we head to our seperate house-holds. I wish I got to hold Chibi-Usa. But, I got tomorrow, Saturday and all next week. Yes! NO SCHOOL FOR TWO MONTHS!!! Summer Vacation. I love you. Time to hit the sack....

I fall asleep at 12:47 In the morning.

==========================================================

Konnichiwa minna!!! . It's only been a week since I UPDATED! UGH! I wrote this chapter for nothing then. Lmao! J/k. R&R! Love yah all. Je' ne!


	7. Ouch

New/Main Characters 

_Keyko Mekko_: Taru's best friend. Les. (girl) **17**

_Hotaru Tomoe_: Main Character, and.. well.... yeah. Les. (girl) **17**

_Megumi Lan_: Incoming Character. Les. (girl) **17**

_Elyssa Martinez_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Hiromi Shimato_: Incoming Character. Bi. (girl) **17**

_Rei Hino_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's parents. Les. (girl) **18**

_Chibi-Usa Tsukino_: Hotaru's crush and friend. Bi. (girl) **16**

**Un-Main/Obvious Characters**

_Haruka Tenou_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **23**

_Michiru Kaioh_: Hotaru's Guardian. Married. Les. (girl) **22**

_Setsuna M._: Hotaru's Guardian. Les. (girl) **24**

_Ami Mizuno_: Friend's with Hotaru and Hotaru's Guardians. Bi. (girl) **18**

_Minako Aino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Usagi Tsukino_: Friend's with Hotaru's Guardians. Straight. (girl) **21**

_Makoto Kino_: Friend's with Hotaru and her Guardians. Les. (girl) **20**

_Michio Kaku_: Just another friend. Straight. (girl) **16**

_Kensuke Tanabe_: Michio's Boyfriend and Tomoe's "friend." Straight. (guy) **18**

_Hioshi Ishukawa_: 'Suke's friend who just hangs around the little group, he's a

wannabe. **Had** a crush on Hotaru, but got turned down, because he didn't know she was a lesbian. Straight. (guy) **16**

_Satashi Tajiri_: Friend of everyone in this little group. Bi. (girl)**16**

**Some Words**

_Hai_: yes

_Iie_: no

_Kami_: God

_Takusan_: a little

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Input of_:** Brad**

"What was that about, hun?" Chibi-chan wraps her arms around my neck. I look up at the sky.

"Nothin'. Just took care of un-finished business. That's all, babe. Don't worry about it." I look down at her and kiss her on the neck. She giggles.

"Okay you love birds. Let's go. We'll see yah Rei! See you at school Elyssa!" Keyko says and we all wave to them goodbye.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" 'Lyss says and waves back.

"Je' ne! Take care. All of you." Rei starts the car and drives off somewhere into the horizon.

"-Sighs- Thank god it's Friday tomorrow." I smile.

"Yeah... Right?" Keyko smirks.

"Deffy." 'Tashi says.

"At least we have 2 months to do whatever." Chibi-Usa winks at me. I blush.

"Apparently you and Martinez forgot we have Summer vacation." I say to Keyko.

"Oh, yeaaaaah. My bad. Hehehe." She grins.

We talk and all and we head to our separate households. I wish I got to hold Chibi-Usa. But, I got tomorrow, Saturday and all next week. Yes! NO SCHOOL FOR TWO MONTHS!!! Summer Vacation. I love you. Time to hit the sack....

I fall asleep at 12:47 in the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(-_Hotaru's Point Of View_-)

"Uggh… What the hell?" I groan and sit up, very slowly. '_Why is my head pounding? Was I drinking last night!?_ _Where's Chibi-Usa!?!?!?!?_'

I snap my eyes open and stand up and fall down. "Ow, man. That hurt."

stand up and untangle myself from the sheets. Then I realize I'm naked. "Eep. Heh heh heh." I pull on underwear, jeans, bra and a black tank and head downstairs.  
When I get downstairs, I see 'Usa-chan sitting on the couch with her back at me. '_Probably doesn't notice me. Hehehe!_' Okay, so I'm grinning like a madman now. And, you probably think I'm insane. But, oh whatever!!!

I sneak up and Chibi and...

(-_Chibi-Usa's Point Of View_-)

I'm reading this manga called M.A.R.S. And, it's really good. Especially when.. oh, nevermind. I feel a hand on my shoulder, of course, I scream.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeeeeellllppp!!!!!!" I turn around with my eyes closed and punch the person hard. The hand on my shoulder slips away and the evildoer falls to the floor.  
I open my eyes and look behind the couch. "'Taru-chan!!!! Oh, my god. I'm soooo sorry." I run behind the couch and help her up. I gave her a black eye and she's bleeding. I didn't mean to, I thought some guy was, you know, in the house. Besides Hotaru.

"At least I know you got a powerful packed punch." She stands up with her hand over her left eye.  
"I didn't mean to.." I blush embarrassingly.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't thinking. I'll go wash up, okay?"

"Okay." I kiss her softly but, ever so passionately. She returns it equally and heads upstairs.

'_Hehehe. Next time, I'll make sure it's Hotaru or not_' I sit back down and begin to read M.A.R.S. again, waiting for 'Ru.

**-Thirty Minutes later… Or was it an hour?-**

-_Hotaru's Point of View_-

Okay, that hurt when she hit me, but, oh well.

I head downstairs and jump over the couch then sit down next to Chibi-Usa. I look at her and she looks so into her manga. And, it's kinda, weird and funny… Heh heh heh.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa?"

"Hai?" She answers still reading her little… Thing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Karaoke Bar tonight. It's _Free Mic Night_. And, I wanted to go and well… Wanted to know if you wanted to go. 'Cause I'm gonna go ask the re--" Before I could finish 'Usa-chan tackles me and squeals with joy.

"Oooohhh… I LOVED TO!!!!" I smirk.

"Okay. I already called the guys anyway. Hehe."

"You're supposed to ask me first!"

"I know. But, I didn't feel like asking you. Because, you seemed so caught up in the manga thing."

"It was getting good."

"You always say that!"

"I know. Hehe."

"Oh, whatever!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready. It's already 5."

"It is?! Wow."

"Yeah, time flies by. You should read this. It's good." She shoves M.A.R.S. into my face and then runs upstairs.

I sigh and read the manga waiting for Chibi-Usa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To Be Continued… Once Again…**

Sorry for the boring chapter... Again... And, for the long wait. Hee hee.... ((Sweatdrops)) Don't hurt me!!!


End file.
